Little Moments
by SakuraAkatsukiTaichi
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots or drabble (dunno which one) starring Sakura and the various guys from Naruto. Basically SakuraxMulti. Rated T for swearing. And stuff. Rating may change later.(Okay I know. I suck at summaries) First one is a SasuSaku. Feel free to send in requests for pairings!
1. SakuraxSasuke: Wait

Hey guys, SakuraAkatsukiTaichi. This is a one-shot series I'm working on. This is sort of a side project, so yup. I'm starting this off with one of the uh…"classic" or cliche pairings. Sakura and Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the other characters...sadly.

Waited

Panting, bloodied, and sweating wasn't exactly how Sakura wanted to look after Sasuke finally came home. He'd dragged along three others. A red-haired girl, a pale-haired boy, and an orange haired giant of a man. She'd raced straight to the village gates from the training grounds she had accidentally destroyed again. Naruto was excited. He'd leaped on top of Sasuke, shouting in his ear. Sasuke looked barely able to put up with Naruto. Kakashi had appeared moments later, his lone visible eye surprised and...happy.

Sasuke was different. That much was certain. She didn't know exactly what Sasuke had experienced during his time with Orochimaru, and later with Akatsuki. If only for a brief while. His eyes were haunted. He looked older and tired. But his eyes were no longer exactly the cold indifference they'd been back when they were gennin. Yes, Itachi was dead. But Sakura wondered how he had died, and what had transpired between the two to make Sasuke look so… dead inside.

But when Sakura met his gaze, she could've sworn something else flickered inside. And that was confirmed when he disappeared from under Naruto, and reappeared in front of Sakura, dark black eyes lightening to a navy color.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Tadaima."

"Ah. Okairi." And as soon as Sakura had finished speaking, Sasuke had leaned down and pushed his lips onto hers. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke's hand snaked around her waist hesitantly. Then Sakura closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. When they parted, she whispered two words.

"I waited."

So, my first attempt at a one-shot. Hope it wasn't...too bad. o Anyways, read and review please! ~SakuraAkatsukiTaichi


	2. SakuraxSasori: Poison

Heyo, I'm can't find the time to work on my longer ones, so I'm doing this to give you guys something to read. Second pairing, Sakura and Sasori. (One of my faves!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters. Too bad I can't draw! o

Poison

Sakura leaped out of the way as Sasori's Hiruko shot poisoned senbon at her.

"Sasori!" She yelled. "Don't go easy on me. You of all people should know I'm better than that." In response, Hiruko's scorpion-like tail arched upwards and shot out a dense mass of poison gas while whipping poisoned wire towards her. "Still too easy!"

Hidden in the trees nearby, Sasori sighed. This was something he hadn't really looked forward to. Ever since he 'died' three years ago, Sakura had tried to seek him out every chance she got.

He wasn't with the Akatsuki (duh they were mostly dead), and he wasn't affiliated to any other organization, so Sasori passed his time doing assassinations and playing with Sakura. His kills were never actually traced back to him because he was supposed to be dead, so it all worked out.

But the thing was, Sakura had grown on him. He found himself watching her when she went on difficult missions, ready to jump in and save her if she needed to be. He thought her an annoying brat at first, but now Sasori believed she was beautiful. He wanted to make this eternal. If Sakura ever noticed his strange behavior, she didn't mention it. She made him feel. Flicking his fingers, Sasori made Hiruko dance around Sakura in ever-widening circles, placing traps along the way.

"Shannaro!" Sakura punched the ground, sending up clouds of dust and rocks. Sasori frowned. She'd improved again, infusing her fists with denser and more accurately placed chakra. It seemed like he'd need to finish this spar himself. Silently leaping through the trees, Sasori followed Sakura's chakra signature, which was now wildly fluctuating as she got entangled in one, two, three of his many traps. Appearing behind her, he wrapped his now-human arms around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"You lose." Sakura stiffened and sighed. Yep. Sasori-35 Sakura:30. She was still behind.

"Fine." She relaxed into his arms, turning to face him. Sasori didn't pull away as he usually did. "Sasori?" He leaned down, studying her sweaty face. Sakura wasn't sure what to think.

"Hm?" He stared at her leaf-green eyes. Sakura stared back into golden-brown ones.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know. This is your fault you know?" He muttered.

"How is this my fault?! You're the one not letting go." Sakura ranted.

"I know. Do you know? You're poison."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." Sasori ignored her. Sakura pouted.

"You worm your way into me. Under my skin, into my veins, into my heart. You are poison."

"What?"

"I think I love you."

"WHAT?" This time Sasori didn't bother letting her. Running a hand through her soft pink locks, he captured her lips with his. Sakura stiffened again. Then she let herself enjoy it, reaching up to wrap her arms around Sasori's neck. Winding her fingers through his hair, Sakura felt happy. Sasori had no idea how long she'd been crushing on him. When they parted, Sakura hugged him tightly, nestling her head into his chest.

"Hm." She hummed. "I think I love you too."

Ahh… okay I realize I sort of suck at writing one-shots, so any constructive criticism would be nice. Please no flames though! Anyways, read and review, tell me what you think!

~SakuraAkatsukiTaichi


End file.
